Hi ya eerybody...
by Chibi no Miko
Summary: This was my first fic ever so be kind. Tasuki meets someone in the woods and is being really nnot nice.


Hi ya everybody. I am the author, but you may call me Chrisy chan. Now on with my fic. It's centered around Tasuki, my fave character on Fushigi Yugi. Dewa Mata!  
  
After passing the same tree for about 4 hours Tasuki finally realized he was lost  
"I'm lost."  
  
Chrisy chan: Come on, some drama.   
  
"I'm lost without hope for survival. What am I to do?"  
  
Chrisy chan: Better.  
Tasuki: Thanks.  
  
Suddenly behind him he heard a ragged whisper of a person.  
"H-Help me ,sir. Please."  
Stupidly-  
  
Tasuki: Hey, I'm not stupid.  
Chrisy chan: Oh really  
Tasuki: I'm not!!!!  
  
The girl interjected at the two fighting. One a young man, the a girl in weird clothes and foreign accent. "Ah, excuse me.  
  
Chrisy chan: As I was saying…  
  
Stupidly-  
  
Chrisy chan: Not a word.  
Tasuki: (mumble, mumble)  
  
Stupidly he asked. "Are you all right?"  
"No. Didn't I just tell you I needed help."  
  
Tasuki: Who made up these lines!?  
Chrisy chan: I did!  
Tasuki: They su…  
Chrisy chan: (Hits Tasuki with mallet) No swearing!  
Tasuki: That fu…  
Chrisy chan: (Hits him again.)No swearing! As I was saying.  
  
"So what kind of help do you need ,miss? You are a Miss aren't you? He asked.   
  
Chrisy chan: Pulling a Miaka aren't you.  
Tasuki: It is dark.  
Chrisy chan: Maybe this will help.  
  
Suddenly the moon illuminated the pale figure. Her hair was the color of midnight. He eyes like chocolate. Remarkably the girl greatly resembled the author.  
  
Tasuki: Hey, wait just one second.  
Chrisy chan: Seconds' over.  
Tasuki: Dam-  
Chrisy chan: Yes, Tasuki. Beavers build dams.  
Tasuki: I meant dam-  
Chrisy chan: Bad Tasuki, no swear(Hits him in head)  
  
The girl wobbled towards Tasuki.  
"Help me. Help me please."  
Feeling compassion for the girl he said.  
"Get away from me you pain in the butt."  
  
Chrisy chan: I said compassionate not rude!  
Tasuki: I mean it is you we are talking about. I mean you are a bi-  
Chrisy chan: (Hits Tasuki with mallet then hits him again with fists) No swear! Bad Tasuki! No biscuit!!!!!!  
Tasuki: Owie.  
  
Experiencing a small hint of pain Tasuki said. "Ow, you (bleep). You will pay for this you (bleeping, bleep, bleep)!!!!  
  
Chrisy chan: Swearing bad.  
  
"Can you help me?"  
The man replied. "Sore himistu desu."  
  
Chrisy chan: Hey this ain't Slayers.  
Tasuki: It is now. MWAHAHA-  
Chrisy chan: (Hits Tasuki on his head hard)  
Tasuki: Ow.  
  
Ignorantly  
  
Tasuki: I am not !#@# ignorant!!  
Chrisy chan: We aren't going threw this again are we.  
Tasuki: I am still not ignorant!  
Chrisy chan: (Puts on tape recording.) Yes you are YesyouareYesyouareYesyouare…  
Tasuki: I am not going to argue with a %*%$ tape recording!  
Tape: What do you think you are doing now.  
Tasuki: AHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Tasuki offered his hand to the girl to help her up.  
  
Tasuki: There is no way I am going to help that Chrisy chan look alike!  
Chrisy chan: (pulls out yo yo) You are getting sleepy.  
Tasuki: Sleepy…Sleepy. Hey no fair.  
Chrisy chan: All is fair in war and love.  
Tasuki: Where did that come from?  
Chrisy chan: Heard it somewhere. (whacks him head.)  
Tasuki: Ow.  
  
Helping the girl to her feet he said politely. "My name is Tasuki.  
  
Tasuki: Secret agent.  
Chrisy chan: Always wanted to say that ,huh.  
  
The girl replied. Mine is Arana."  
Tasuki remarked. "What a pretty name."  
  
Tasuki: For a car.  
Chrisy chan: Going for the Ferio thing too.  
Tasuki: Ferio is a type of a car.   
Chrisy chan: That would be one big duh. Idiot.  
  
"Are you going to help me?" The girl asked confused at his words.  
  
Tasuki: I am not an idiot.  
Chrisy chan: Okay you are a baka.  
Tasuki: Thanks. Wait a minute.  
  
"Of course ,Arana." He paused. "Do you know where they were last seen?  
  
Tasuki: Can't-control-talking.  
Chrisy chan: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
The girl Arana replied. "I'm afraid my memories of my families' disappearance are quite hazy in my mind. Almost nonexistent".   
  
  
Tasuki- Here is my handle and here is my spout. (gag)  
Chrisy chan- I have the power. Tasuki, call me queen.   
Tasuki- Chrisy chan is- ha, got you going there. Didn't I.  
Chrisy chan- And it's all on tape.  
Tasuki- Nani!?!  
  
"They are but faint shadows, but I do remember the Mian Forest." Pulling a sword out she continued. "hey, are you even lisining to me?  
  
Tasuki- Did you say something?   
  
"I said I remember the Mian Forest, you idiot."  
  
Chrisy chan- ominous music  
Tasuki- You said that?  
Chrisy chan- No (whacks Tasuki on head) I meant play ominous music! Bad Tasuki!  
  
With a nod he left the girl. Later she asked. "Do you want some milk. I'm afraid that's all I have at the moment.   
  
Tasuki- Milk. Yuck.  
Chrisy chan- (in super cutsty voice) Open your widddle mouth Tasuki chan. ^_^  
Tasuki- No.  
Chrisy chan- Drink it or I'll shove it down your widdle throat. Kay?  
  
Tasuki accepted it warily.  
  
Tasuki- Which meant I threw it into the nearest bush.  
Chrisy chan- Do disco!  
  
Suddenly the red hared bandit started to do weird movements in an unusual pattern.  
  
Tasuki- NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Staying alive, staying alive- AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
Chrisy chan- Love the pants.  
  
"Sorry girlie. I mean Arana. I gotta go.   
  
Chrisy chan- To the bathroom.  
Tasuki- NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Chrisy chan- Bye. I know I ended it so soon. Hey, for my first fic ever what do you think? I do so love Tasuki.  
Tasuki- I hate you.  
Chrisy chan- (kiss)  
Tasuki- Yuck.  
Chrisy chan- Bye. Dewa Mata!!!  
  
`  
  
  
  



End file.
